Crazed
by Mourir
Summary: [KaiRei] For the first time, Kai comes home drunk. Unfortunately, he's pissed and ready to take it out on anything. Including Rei.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to or concerning Beyblade.

**Notes:** This fic is particularly personal. None of what happened in this fic has happened to me, but I have found myself facing an angry drunken man quite often in my life. It never turned out quite so . . . fluffy for me in the end, but I did gain $100 from it, once. Anyway, this is probably the most I have EVER written in one setting! I'm so proud of myself! I've written this for my own reasons, not for reviews or sympathy. Fanfictions are for fun! _:D_

**Warnings:** Drunken violence, low knowledge on the effects of too much alcohol. OOC Kai

**xxx**

Rei quickly finished drying his hands as soon as he heard the door open. He smiled happily, walking out of the kitchen with a bounce in his step to greet his lover at the door. He held his head down as he was busy untying the knot of his apron and didn't notice that he already made it to his destination until he bumped into the familiar feel of Kai's body.

"Oh! Welcome home, Kai!" Rei averted his attention from the apron to kissing the other's cheek. He wrapped an arm around Kai for a hug, expecting one in return and a kiss, too. But instead, he felt a hand gripping his bum rather harshly. The smile quickly disappeared and in confusion, he tried to push away from Kai. The action only resulted in getting pulled closer. It was then that he noticed a strange, pungent and putrid smell. A queer mix of cigarette smoke, body odour, and alcohol.

"Why hello . . . there." Kai grinned lecherously, his speech slurring and choppy. A lustful gaze leered down at the more feminine man. His hand squeezed non-to-gently and he was started to nip on Rei's pointed ear in what he thought was an affectionate manner. "What a pleasant way to be greeted. Now how about . . . we have sex?"

Rei snorted and rolled his eyes. Confused as he was, he figured it was just Kai being silly or some strange trick. "Yeah, whatever. Let's have dinner, instead. I made rice and fish tonight, but it's a little cold since you got home la-"

No patience for words, Kai locked Rei's lips with his own in a greedy and sloppy manner. His hand, that had previously been resting on a butt cheek, was now slipping inside silk boxers to explore plump and soft flesh. Finally finding his strength, Rei shoved Kai off him, almost losing his balance. Kai, however, hit the door, holding his head and groaning in pain.

"The hell!" Angrily, the neko-jin wiped the saliva from his mouth; his eyes narrowed in disgust and disappointment. "You taste like beer! I thought you said you were going to be home late because of work, not because you were out getting drunk!"

"Shut up." The drunken man stood on his feet, although wobbly. He sent a hateful, unfocused glare at nothing in particular. His mouth opened, hoping to form words, but only produced a disgusting burp. Still dizzy, he leaned against the door.

"Look at you, you can't even stand." He took Kai's arm and slung it over his shoulder. Rei attempted to drag his lover to their room. It was a difficult task, seeing as Kai insisted on leaning all of his weight on him and making the journey less than easy by stumbling over nothing. In frustration, he growled, "Kai, stop that."

"YOU stop . . . that . . ." Kai pointed at the space in front of him as if someone were standing there then promptly fell to his knees, bringing the other down with him.

"ACK!"

"SHUT UP!" Blindly and without meaning to, being drunk and all, Kai struck out at Rei. In his attempt, he not only managed to punch Rei effectively in the stomach, he also knocked his sense of balance and fell backward, hitting his head on the wall. His skull felt like it was going to rip or explode or a combination of the two. He could even hear the bomb ticking.

There was an absence of words, filled only with heavy breathing and pain from both men. Rei doubled over and clutched his stomach, trying to regain his bearings and his breath. Kai lay in an awkward position against the wall, mumbling nonsense.

"Kai," the Chinese coughed, "Kai what on EARTH do you think you're doing!"

"I told you to SHUT UP!" Kai leapt to his feet in an angry rage. The sudden energy coursed through his veins like adrenaline. He stormed into their bedroom, ignoring Rei's strained shouts, and grabbed the nearest thing to him. He was still sane enough to not want to harm Rei intentionally (or perhaps he trained himself to automatically think he should never raise a hand towards anybody in anger).

It was nothing much, really. Or at least in his head it wasn't. To him, it was much too bright and shiny and caused too much of a headache to look at which only fueled his anger. A plastic gold martial arts trophy on a marble base, it looked like. Nonetheless, he smashed it against the desk it stood on, breaking it into several pieces. The plastic man on top cracked; the pillar on which it stood cracked; and the marble cracked. Kai smirked victoriously, as if he had won some sort of personal battle. The adrenaline gave way to drunken fatigue, and he dragged himself over to the bed. Like rubbing salt into the wound, he swiped the contents on the nightstand to the floor. Photo frames, a lamp, a tissue box, and a clock all thumped on impact. Only the lamp's bulb shattered.

A surprised gasp caught his attention. The room filled with a tense silence that seemed to contract around them and suffocate them. Neither noticed nor cared, being too preoccupied with their respective thoughts (or, rather, Rei's thoughts seeing as Kai wasn't thinking about much of anything).

Tears seemed to have found the situation unimportant, because no matter how much Rei felt like crying, felt the painful pressure in his chest, he couldn't. He could only stare at his first place, national martial arts trophy. A treasure to him, and not a tear. It had been something he had slaved the majority of his life over after beyblading. And there, in three pieces, lie everything he worked for.

He wondered why the hell he wasn't crying.

He trembled. Whether with fear or anger or sadness, he didn't know. He hoped that if he just kept staring, the trophy would somehow reassemble itself and Kai would somehow become sober and all of this would have been nothing but a silly yet terrible illusion. He kept staring, and yet none of this happened. It was as real as anything, and it hurt just as much.

Reacting only on his instinct, Rei stomped towards Kai. He held no fear, never has. Not wanting to hurt him too bad, he only slapped the other's cheek, the very same one he had kissed earlier. The words died before he could form them. The consequences of his actions were not to be considered until they happened.

A fire lit in those scarlet eyes, but Rei held his ground. Fists clenched at his sides, Rei stared down at Kai, who was sitting on the bed with his own fist poised for attack.

"Go ahead, Kai," he managed to snarl with as much poison as he could muster, "Hit me."

His heart pounded wildly in its cage. And although inside he was almost shaking with fear and heartbreak, Rei stood completely still, the pinnacle of calm and composure. The suspense for the blow rose up quickly and fell quickly.

Almost apologetically, Kai took one of Rei's hands and kissed it before yawning and falling backwards on the mattress. He was unconscious.

Rei was tempted to sleep on the couch for the night. But immediately, upon seeing the innocent look of content on Kai's face, all anger drained away and nothing was left but the primitive need for sleep. Crawling into bed beside Kai, he buried his face into the other's back.

Kai dreamt of nothing. Rei dreamt of falling.

**xxx**

It was around three in the afternoon when he woke up. His head pounded and threatened to collapse on itself. The sunshine pouring in through the window didn't help much, either. Once gaining enough consciousness, he expected to hear the happy chattering of his lover on the phone or the quiet mumble of the television. Perhaps even the stale scent of whatever Rei had cooked for lunch. What he hadn't expected was Rei sitting at the foot of the bed staring at whatever was on the floor. The man wasn't even dressed, yet.

"Rei?" With much effort, Kai climbed to his knees and crawled beside Rei. He prodded the other's arm in attempt to gain an answer but was only met with silence. "Is something wrong?"

Curiously, he looked at the floor. The shock made his head throb even more, and he hissed in recoil. Before he could say much else, there was a tingly and sick feeling starting from his stomach and traveling fast up his throat. He paid no attention to his headache when he rushed to the master bathroom and straight to the toilet. He mentally added another reason to his list of why he was glad he was gay. No women to nag about keeping the toilet seat up.

After repeatedly emptying out whatever was in his stomach, Kai flushed the toilet and washed out his mouth several times. He also brushed his teeth, making sure to pay close attention to his tongue. The bitter taste still lingered but most of it was gone. He made his way back to the room and raised an eyebrow. Rei was still staring.

"Um, how did it . . . break?" There was something uneasy around Rei, like he was wound up tight and taut and on the edge of snapping. Kai was unconsciously being choosy and careful with his words but even that didn't help as Rei slowly turned to face him with the most venomous of stares.

The neko-jin laughed, though it was empty of any humour and filled with a sarcastic irony. "Oh, you forgot. How _convenient_. You go around making an ass of yourself and all of a sudden you _forget_. Bastard."

The astonishment hit him like a bullet. Never had Kai heard Rei say anything quite so profane. He tried to remember whatever it was he had done the night before, but all that came up was him shouting 'shut up' several times. Everything else was a blurry blank. When he attempted to dig deeper, his headache bit back tenfold. Tentatively, he asked what he had done.

Again, he received no response. Sighing, he picked up the broken pieces of the trophy, carrying them to the bed. Rei still kept his eyes focused on that one spot.

"Well, I can either pay for a replacement or pay for someone to fix it." Kai busied himself with weighing the pros and cons of each option. He was broken out of those thoughts when there was a whisper of something next to him. "You say something?"

"Why?"

"Why . . . what?"

"Why did you have to get drunk? You never drink. You said you'd rather have a clear mind at all times." At one point, Rei's voice cracked with the memory of seeing the fluctuating focusing and unfocusing in Kai's eyes. "Why?"

Suddenly, Kai was overcome with panic, but chose not to show it. "I didn't do anything to you, did I?"

"Besides punching me and emotionally wrecking me, no."

Crimson eyes widened. Though he still did not remember doing anything of the sort, he knew this was too serious for Rei to lie about. He was torn between begging Rei for forgiveness or just standing there like an idiot. He decided on the latter seeing as begging would probably lead him nowhere.

"Why?"

"Employees and I . . . wanted to celebrate someone's birthday. Didn't realise it was so much . . ." Kai sat on the bed a good distance away from Rei, heavy and choking with guilt. "Sorry . . ."

There was no silence. There wasn't anything. Just air and existence. What connected Kai to Rei before now seemed skewed and irregular. The perfect, intangible ribbon of intimacy now disfigured and ugly.

Without warning, Rei scooted closer to Kai, leaning on the other's shoulder and showing no regard for the trophy pieces that fell noisily to the ground. The Chinese laced their fingers together, sighing in an exhausted manner. For a moment, Kai was reminded of those school teachers who sighed whenever the class troublemaker was once again up to mischief. He placed his arm around Rei's waist, hoping to draw out an 'I forgive you'.

Perhaps a minute or so passed with the two of them tangled loosely together. The embrace seemed all too detached and empty, like a romantic scene in a play. No meaning, no substance, no anything. Just a meshing of bodies to represent everything and nothing.

"Kai, let's get someone to fix the trophy tomorrow," Rei stood and was already at the door. "Now you go take a shower and I'll make . . . something. Just take a shower. You smell."

Kai could only stare at Rei with a dumbfounded expression.

"And don't worry about cleaning the mess you made. I already replaced the light bulb and put everything back on the dresser. Don't just _sit_ there! Go take a shower!"

Immediately, Kai obeyed. He stripped himself of his clothes and tossed them in the direction of the hamper. He was still confused, but went about preparing his shower with no further questioning on anything.

Just as he was about to step in, two tanned arms found their place around his hips and a naked body pressed behind him. He smiled in slight amusement. Somewhere inside him, he felt that he shouldn't be allowed to smile. "I thought you were going to make us something to eat?"

"You have hands. You can cook your own meal." Rei grumbled. "I figured I needed to shower, too."

"Ah, wanted to preserve the water for the rest of the Earth?"

A mellow grin graced Rei's lips. "Got to think about the fishes' welfare, right?"

The couple stepped into the shower, the heat of the water quickly sending steam into the atmosphere. The bathroom echoed with chuckles and the pounding of feet. The mirror and everything metal in the room were eventually thick with condensation. From the shower, of course.

A quiet 'bastard' sounded from behind the curtains and the jet of water turned off immediately afterwards. There was a loud thump and the soft moans of two lovers melting into their own world.

Neither of them ate until dinnertime.

**xxx**

**END**

**xxx**

**Notes: **If you guys want some more one-shot fanfiction done by me, just take a visit to my writing journal on Livejournal. The link is in my profile _:3_


End file.
